A DAngerous GAme
A dAngerous gAme is the 24th episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode marks the seaaon three finale. It aired on March 19, 2013. Synopsis The show opens with Hanna, Aria, and Emily in Spencer's kitchen. They discuss about the second body found in the woods being Toby, but the police have sent it to the state coroner's office so there may be hope. Spencer comes downstairs, seemingly hopeless, and invites them to a party on Friday that her parents are throwing to celebrate her release from Radley. In the mobile A lair, Spencer downloads contact information from a laptop into her phone. Mona comes in to congratulate her on her plan, tells her that she will get her reward Friday, and says that "those bitches are finally gonna get what they deserve." The four liars discuss a flyer in the school hallway advertising a babysitting job for Malcolm. They speculate about the hooded figure who kidnapped him and claimed to be Alison. While the girls are quick to blame Mona, Spencer suggests that Mona wouldn't have taken Malcolm because it was too obvious; the A that took him seemingly wanted to be caught, but Aria says he is off-limits. When Aria walks away, Hanna takes the flyer with the intention of getting the babysitting gig. Shana approaches the girls and asks if they will be going to the swim meet. Jenna is in her house talking to someone on her cell phone, telling the person that they need to meet today. Piles of newspapers and mail clutter the front porch. Someone is watching her and subsequently sends a text to someone as A with a meeting time and place. Jenna instantly receives a text, gets off the phone, and looks out the window; the person is gone. At the Montgomery house, Byron talks to Aria about Ezra and the substitute teaching job. Aria thought he didn't get the job after her discussion with Ezra, but Byron reveals he was offered the job that morning. Later, Aria and Ezra meet and discuss his new job opportunity, both recognizing that he needs the job but that they can't be together if he works at the school. It seems that Aria is no longer happy and thinks things have been harder than they should be, despite how much she loves him. Aria tells him that she wants him to take the job. Jenna meets with Shana in the park and they appear to be very friendly. She tells Shana that "they" will all be there Friday and that she knows what she needs to do. Shana asks about Jenna's doctor's appointment and Jenna implies she may be losing her sight again, with Shana telling her that even in her darkest days, she'll be there for her. Toby meets Spencer in a diner. Spencer, on her phone, goes through some pictures that she took of Jenna in her house. Spencer tells Toby that Mona revealed that Toby was alive when she visited her in Radley and that Toby was supposed to be Spencer's reward for getting all the liars together at the party on Friday. Spencer is clearly upset by everything that's happened, but Toby says he wasn't involved in faking his death and that he was doing everything to protect her. Toby says it isn't safe and asks Spencer to follow him. In a later scene, he has taken her to a motel room that he says Mona doesn't know about. During their discussions about what has occurred and the pain Spencer was in, Toby starts to cry. Spencer goes to Toby, apparently forgiving him, and they make love. Ezra hires Hanna for the babysitting job on a trial basis. Hanna babysits Malcolm and has him play "guess who" with photos of his kidnapper suspects on her phone. A photo pops up of Ali and Spencer that Hanna has never seen before, and Malcolm identifies Spencer as the "Alison" that took him to the puppet show. While out for a run, Emily sees Melissa enter Jenna's house. Inside, Melissa, Shana, and Jenna seem to be arguing, with Jenna telling Melissa that "they have the tapes" and Melissa tells her that "those bitches will be at the lodge at nine." She proceeds to give Shana a copy of the invitation. At the swim meet, Spencer spots someone dressed in a red trench coat and follows her. She temporarily loses the person due to the number of people in red clothing supporting the competing swim team at the match, but she catches up with her in the girl's bathroom. It ends up being Hanna dressed up in the red coat as a way of testing to see if Spencer was really on the A-team. Spencer tells them how she joined, but that Mona is the only one who knows who's in charge. She explains to them that the party is a setup and that she sent the photo of her and Ali to Hanna so she would find out. They're going to take advantage of the situation to try to find out who Red Coat is on Friday. The girls get ready for the party the next day while a hooded figure records them. At the lodge, Spencer tells Mona that the girls are running late, but that they'll be there. Toby says he saw them getting ready and has the video Mona asked for. Mona talks to Red Coat on the phone and says it's safe for her to land her plane and tells Toby and Spencer that she doesn't know the girls aren't there yet. Outside the lodge, we see the girls have changed out of their party dresses and are sneaking into the building. Mona turns against Spencer, having Toby take Spencer out "for a walk" to presumably kill her. However, once outside, Toby and Spencer split up and seem to have a plan to catch Red Coat. In the lodge, Hanna, Aria, and Emily sneak up on Mona. Someone locks the building from the outside and sets the lodge on fire. In her panic, Mona reveals that she doesn't know who Red Coat is either. Out in the woods, Toby sees a girl shrouded in darkness, just before he gets knocked out by her. Someone throws down a lighter next to him, seemingly to frame him for the fire. Meanwhile, Spencer sees a girl in a red coat get off the plane and walk through the woods and believes her to be Ali. We see someone in a red coat pulling the liars out of the burning lodge. Hanna looks up and it is Alison. As they are coming to, Mona runs over and asks if anyone else saw her, exclaiming that it was Alison that saved them from the fire. Emily and Aria are in disbelief because Alison is dead, but Spencer comes and confirms that Alison is who she saw in the woods. Still out in the woods, Toby wakes up and examines the lighter that was dropped next to him while he was unconscious. It appears to have a compass on it with an additional direction to the northwest. We see the four liars and Mona driving back to Rosewood. Mona explains that she was there the night the "A-Team" stole Ali's remains, but she isn't the one who drugged Emily and she never saw Red Coat's face because she was wearing an Alison Mask, telling them that Red Coat wanted to join forces with her when she went to Radley and "took Liars from her." They come upon Wilden's police car that Hanna and Aria previously pushed into a lake. The video recorder is playing the incident where Ashley ran over Wilden, but this time, they see that, afterward, Jenna and Shana rushed over to his body and carried him away. They notice that something is strange with the trunk. Right then, the Liars and Mona all get a text from A: You're mine now. Kisses —A. They open the trunk and gasp in shock at what is inside, which is not revealed until "A is for A-l-i-v-e." The closing scene is similar to that of "This Is A Dark Ride." We see the same flashback where a hand comes out of the ground where Ali's body was buried. This time, however, a person reaches down and grasps the buried individual's hand, pulling them out. Notes *Aria and Ezra broke up. *Spencer and Toby are back together. * Toby is actually alive and joined the A-Team to protect Spencer. He is also "pretty eyes" and is the one who met Dr. Sullivan in the diner in Over My Dead Body. * Spencer only joined The A-Team for answers about Toby. * Mona is a member of the Liars as of this episode. * Jenna tells Shana that she has her good days and bad days concerning her vision, and that the doctors say that soon, all her days will be bad, implying that she is losing her eyesight again. * Alison DiLaurentis is seemingly alive and is Red Coat. * As Red Coat, Alison pulled Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Mona out of the fire, so it is apparent that Red Coat did not intend for the fire to be started or for any of the girls to die. * Dr. Sullivan refrained from telling the four girls that Toby was also A when she returned to Rosewood in the season two finale. * Shana, Melissa, and Jenna are working together. Notice that Melissa seemed to know that the Liars were going to be at the lodge on Friday night at 9, despite the fact that only the four girls, Mona, Toby, and Red Coat were known to know about the fake party. * Jenna and Shana took Wilden's body after Ashley ran him over with her car. * When Toby was hit on the head, Jenna was the one Toby was following and Shana hit him, in the Season 4 Premiere episode, Jenna says to Emily "Tell Toby I'm sorry" this is probably because Shana hit him on the head. In Face Time we learn that Melissa, Jenna and Shana we're afraid of Wilden and Melissa asked Jenna and Shana to watch Spencer because Wilden might hurt her. When Jenna and Shana saw Toby with the hoodie they probably taught it was Wilden. * Toby and Mona both do not know who Red Coat is. * Mona reveals that Red Coat approached her for partnership when she was sent to Radley and only wore an Alison mask when around her, hiding her true identity. * Wilden's car was mysteriously retrieved from the lake. The Liars open the trunk, only to see a dead pig. (A is for A-L-I-V-E) * Someone helped pull Alison out of the ground the night she was buried. * It has been implied from Mona that she started the A-Team and had a few followers, but Red Coat wanted to start a partnership and then took over. *After this episode aired many believed that it revealed The A-Team which "consisted" of: **Alison DiLaurentis (Leader) **Mona Vanderwaal **Toby Cavanaugh **Spencer Hastings **Melissa Hastings **Jenna Marshall **Shana *The A-Team is revealed to consist of (or once consisted of) **Red Coat **Mona Vanderwaal **Toby Cavanaugh **Spencer Hastings **Melissa Hastings **Jenna Marshall **Shana Cultural references *A film was released in 1941, called A Dangerous Game. ''It revolves around two detectives that are trying to solve mysteries in an isolated mental facility. *This episode draws inspiration from the Hitchcock film, ''North by Northwest, which is about a hapless New York advertising executive that is mistaken for a government agent by a group of foreign spies, and is pursued across the country while he looks for a way to survive. *Hanna mentioned the television series, Nikita. References *An "A" was capitalized in the episode's title. This indiciates another "A" was revealed; this was also done in the season two finale. *This episode parallels many things that were in the series premiere. *The scene with Jenna meeting up with Shana resembled the one in'' UnmAsked. Music *"Invisible" by Plumb *"Ride" by Lana Del Rey *“Devil's Love Song” by Howl Baby Howl *"Begin Again by Measure *"Big Bad Wolf" by the Heavy *"No Application" by Silverclub Trivia *The working title for the episode was "If You Provoke Me". Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis/Red Coat Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Louisa Abernathy as Waitress Marlene *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 3